Ice Cream Disaster
by phantomxofxmystery
Summary: What happens when you give Hiei ice cream?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own amusement. Also, I in no way am using this to make a profit; I'm just writing for my (and hopefully your) enjoyment.**

**Hiei: What's this nonsense?**

**Me: *snicker***

**Kurama: Haha!**

**Hiei: *glares* Just get on with it**

**Me: All right…. Here you go!**

Ice Cream Disaster

As I dug in the freezer, I felt like I was being watched. When I turned around, I saw Hiei standing right behind me, his eyes fixed on the container in my hand. "What is that?" he asked, gesturing to it. "It's ice cream," I replied. "Do you want some?" He nodded in silent reply.

I shut the freezer door, walked over to the cupboards, and pulled out two bowls. I opened the silverware drawer, retrieving two spoons. "Kailynn, I'm home!" I heard my brother, Kurama, call.

"I'm in the kitchen," I replied. He entered the kitchen a few minutes later, observinbg me as I fished out the ice cream scoop, digging out a few lumps of ice cream for Hiei and myself.

I proceeded to hand Hiei his share. "Are you sure that's wise?" I heard Kurama ask. I shrugged. "I don't see why not," I replied. I watched as Hiei's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates; a crazed grin appearing on his face. My brother and I both watched in shock as he began ravenously eating the ice cream.

"Um… That's going to be—" I was cut off by him screaming,

"COLD!" I raised an eyebrow as the bowl fell from his hands with a crash, the ice cream running down the front of his cloak. He then reached for the rest of the ice cream in the container.

**(20 minutes later)**

"I want more ice cream!" Hiei pouted.

"Hiei, you **ate** all that we had," I sighed.

"Go out and buy more!" he demanded, glaring dangerously.

"I don't have any money!" I snapped in reply. Our conversation lapsed into silence.

"My stomach hurts!" he complained loudly.

"That's what you get for eating the **entire** container!"

**(30 minutes later)**

Hiei sat in a chair, jittering violently.

"Uh, Hiei, are you okay?" I enquired nervously. Suddenly, he shot out of his seat, moving with inhuman speed as he literally bounced off of the walls. "Maybe it's because of the sugar," I mused. "Hey, watch the—" I was cut off by a loud crash. "Vase…"

I could see Kurama hiding in a corner. "Rule number one," he informed me. "**Don't** give Hiei ice cream!"

"Yeah," I responded, dodging the plack-clad bullet as he hit the front door then collapsed into a heap. "We'd better clean this up before mom comes home," I murmured. "She'll kill us if she sees it like this…" My gaze shifted to the dazed Hiei.

"We need to do something with him before we can even consider cleaning this place up," I remarked slyly. Kurama must have been thinking the same thing I was, for a devious grin crossed his face.

**(2 hours later)**

It took our combined strength to subdue the squirming, maniacle Hiei to a chair with duct tape. Even though the chair hopped around in Hiei's attempt to escape, we managed to clean up the mess.

"At least mom didn't come home before we finished," I commented.

"Yes," Kurama replied, casting his gaze over to the now-sleeping figure that was still bound to the chair. "Do you think it is now safe to let him go?" he asked.

"No," I responded. "We'll wait until he wakes up." Without warning the door opened, startling both of us. "Um… Hi, mom!" I called. I noticed that my mom's eyes were locked on the still-awake but now awake boy in the chair.

"Why is he tied to the chair?" Mom's voice sounded curios as she studied him.

"Kailynn, **release me**!" Hiei yelled angrily, the irate glare on his face deepening.

"Kailynn made the mistake of giving him ice cream," Kurama answered calmly. "Suffice it to say, he made quite the mess." Mom surveyed the now clean house with a raised eyebrow.

"Thankfully you cleaned it up," she commented. "Next time, **don't** give him anymore ice cream, okay?"

**A/N: Kurama and Hiei are ooc, I know, but I hope it helped add to the comedy I was trying to create. Please read and review! Thank you! ^.^**


End file.
